Fire Emblem: Global Conflict
by DeathGaiden
Summary: Carolina, Daughter of Lucina, has only been Exalt for one day when Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Valm all launched all-out war on Ylisse due to "no reason." Knowing that she is outnumbered, she seeks out the aid of Nohr and Hoshido. Along the way, she saves a villager with a "legendary lance," which, along with the Fire Emblem, will save the world from the hidden evils brewing. (SYOC)


**I know that stories here need proper intros, so I will offer a brief description about the story before beginning.**

* * *

Carolina, daughter of Lucina, has been newly crowned as Exalt of Ylisse. However, the other great nations aren't treating her with complete seriousness. As both Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Valm launch war on Ylisse for "no reason," Carolina, must retreat and seek the assistance of two newly found nations, Nohr and Hoshido.

During her retreat from the Ylisstol, Carolina comes across a villager named Sora fighting off a band of Feroxi raiders by her lonesome. She assists her, finding out that she possesses a legendary lance, a lance of "unimaginable power" according to the village's legends.

Little do they know that darker forces are at work, and soon the world's end is nearing. Not only does Carolina need the Fire Emblem, but also this lance to defeat not one, but two evil dragons.

* * *

 **There's a little background information of the story. Now, for a little extra information, this is the "first four units" of the "game."**

* * *

 **Carolina**

 **Lord**

 **Lv.1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 18/18**

 **STR: 5**

 **MAG: 1**

 **SKL: 9**

 **SPD: 9**

 **LCK: 7**

 **DEF: 4**

 **RES: 7**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Fearless (Personal Skill): Crit +10 vs. Higher Leveled Enemies.**

 **Nobility: This unit receives +20% EXP.**

 **INVENTORY:**

 **Falchion - Sword RNK E MT 9 HIT 80 CRT 5 RNG 1 EFF Dragons/Gods**

 **Carolina only. A legendary weapon.**

 **Rapier (30/30) - Sword RNK E MT 5 HIT 90 CRT 10 RNG 1 EFF Armors/Beasts**

 **Lords only. Sharp and Commanding.**

 **Vulnerary (3/3) - Use to restore 10 HP.**

 **RANKS:**

 **Swords E**

 **Drake**

 **Priest**

 **Lv. 1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 21/21**

 **STR: 6**

 **MAG: 6**

 **SKL: 5**

 **SPD: 6**

 **LCK: 6**

 **DEF: 5**

 **RES: 5**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Intimidate (Personal Skill): Enemies attacking this unit have Hit/Avoid/Dodge -5.**

 **Miracle: Survive a fatal blow with 1 HP (Trigger %- Luck).**

 **INVENTORY:**

 **Heal (30/30) - Staff RNK E MT - HIT - CRT - RNG 1 EFF -**

 **Heal a small amount of an ally's HP.**

 **Vulnerary (3/3) - Use to heal 10 HP.**

 **RANKS:**

 **Staves E**

 **Mac**

 **Great Knight**

 **Lv. 1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 30/30**

 **STR: 15**

 **MAG: 1**

 **SKL: 7**

 **SPD: 7**

 **LCK: 1**

 **DEF: 15**

 **RES: 1**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Hardened Veteran (Personal Skill): Hit/Avoid +5.**

 **Discipline: This unit receives +100% Weapon EXP.**

 **Elbow Room: Damage +3 when occupying open terrain (i.e Plains and Deserts).**

 **INVENTORY:**

 **Steel Lance (35/35) - Lance RNK C MT 8 HIT 90 CRT 5 RNG 1 EFF -**

 **A good balance between power and price.**

 **RANKS:**

 **Swords D Lances C Axes D**

 **Sora**

 **Villager**

 **Lv. 1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 17/17**

 **STR: 3**

 **MAG: 3**

 **SKL: 3**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LCK: 14**

 **DEF: 3**

 **RES: 3**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Lucky Find (Personal Skill): At the start of the turn, obtain a random item to put into the convoy (Trigger % - LCK X .25).**

 **Aptitude: Each growth rate is increased by 10%.**

 **INVENTORY:**

 **Legendary Lance - Lance RNK E Mt 8 HIT 90 CRT 5 RNG 1-2 EFF -**

 **Sora only. Magic Weapon.**

* * *

 **There you go. Now for the application.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age: (Carolina is 21, Drake is 22, Mac is 30, and Sora is 18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Physical Appearance: Hair Color/Style, Eye color, Height, Weight, ect.**

 **Personality: Keep it relatively simple, yet unique. Descriptions should be Awakening Roster (located in Barracks) length. Include special distinction (like Chrom's "most likely to break things" or Sumia's "most likely to trip over nothing")**

 **Kingdom of Origin: Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Plegia, Valm, Nohr, or Hoshido (Chon'sin has been conquered by Valm, again)**

 **Backstory: This you can go all out. Just don't bore me.**

 **Ally or Enemy: Enemies will most likely be bosses in maps. If you select ally and country of origin is Regna Ferox, Plegia, or Valm, there is a 40% chance your character may die (due to "stupid AI syndrom"). If ally is in Nohr or Hoshido, the chance is 10%. Ylisse is only 0%**

 **Starting Class: The following, after the line break, are the classes you can select.**

* * *

 **Cavalier: A mounted soldier whose greatest advantage is flexibility. Wields swords and lances.**

 **Mercenary: A well-rounded soldier for hire. Wields swords.**

 **Mage: A tome user with high SKL/SPD. Weak to physical attacks.**

 **Fighter: A balanced soldier with incredible HP, but low DEF/RES. Wields axes.**

 **Viking: A savage thug with high STR. Wields axes.**

 **Pegasus Knight: A speedy flier with high RES, but low STR. Wields lances.**

 **Wyvern Knight: An ax wielding flier with incredible STR and high DEF. Weak to magic.**

 **Archer: A soldier with incredible SKL, but low DEF/RES. Wields bows.**

 **Knight: An armored lancer with incredible DEF and high STR. Weak to magic.**

 **Priest/Priestess: A healer with high LCK, but low SKL. Can't attack.**

 **Troubador: A mounted healer with incredible RES. Weak to physical attacks.**

 **Dancer: A weak fighter, but allows stronger units to act again. Wields swords.**

 **Dark Mage: A cursing mage with high DEF. Can wield dark tomes.**

 **Outlaw: A thief with high SKL/SPD/LCK, but low STR/DEF/RES. Wields daggers.**

 **Myrmidon: A swordsman with high SKL/SPD, but low DEF/RES.**

 **Werewolf: A beast/human shapeshifter. Incredibly strong and fast, but fragile and excitable.**

 **Manakete: A shapeshifting dragon. Incredibly tough and resilient, but slow and clumsy.**

* * *

 **The next two classes are not up for selection, but you can see them anyway.**

* * *

 **Lord: A youth of noble blood. Wields swords.**

 **Villager: A weak commoner with a lot of potential. Surprisingly robust and lucky.**

* * *

 **Personal Skill: Not too OP. Compare it to the skills presented and ask yourself "is this of similar power to these skills?"**

 **Starting Stats: Do your unit's stats at Lv. 1! Carolina and Drake's Stats add up to 60. Your character should too (Sora is a special case).**

 **Stat Cap Modifiers: An example of Carolina's.**

* * *

 **STR: -1**

 **MAG: 0**

 **SKL: +1**

 **SPD: +1**

 **LCK: +1**

 **DEF: -1**

 **RES: +1**

 **TOTAL: (-1) + (+1) + (+1) + (+1) + (-1) + (+1) = +2**

* * *

 **The maximum positive/negative modifier for a stat is up to +/-3. Also, the total sum must be +2.**

 **Individual Growth Rates: An example of Carolina's.**

* * *

 **HP: 30%**

 **STR: 30%**

 **MAG: 10%**

 **SKL: 55%**

 **SPD: 55%**

 **LCK: 55%**

 **DEF: 30%**

 **RES: 55%**

 **TOTAL: 30 + 30 + 10 + 55 + 55 + 55 + 30 + 55 = 320**

* * *

 **The minimum growth rate for any one stat is 10%. The maximum is 70%. The total must add up to 320 (not including Aptitude).**

 **Crit Quotes: Include three crit quotes.**

 **Win Quotes: Include three win quotes (killing an enemy).**

 **Level Up Quotes: Include a level up for a horrible level up (0-1 increases), bad level up (1-2 increases), okay level up (3 increases), good level up (4-5 increases), and great level up (6+ increases).**

 **Death Quote: This unit's death quote.**

 **Any Questions: Type any questions you have here, relating to the story, classes, mechanics, ect.**

* * *

 **The SYOC will be permanently up, never closed. Any characters sent will always be considered, show if they don't show up yet, don't complain yet. Granted, if you bother me about using him, there will be a chance that the submission will be deleted. Therefore, send all submissions via PM. Lets have some fun here.**

 **Due to the horribleness of my schedule, the update schedule is choppy. I will mainly focus on my other story, life is a song, but given free time, I will work on this as well.**

 **Given that, let us all have fun with probably the most complex SYOC on this site!**


End file.
